Eye of the Storm
|image = |character = Yuri |team = Task Force 141, Loyalists, Czech Resistance |weapons = RSASS with Hybrid Sight, USP .45 with Tactical Knife |place = Prague, Czech Republic |date = October 10th, 2016 |enemies = Ultranationalists, Inner Circle, Russian Army |enemyweapons = }} " " is a mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player controls Yuri as he and Soap stealthily move through Prague as they help the resistance until they get to a tower, where they will provide support for Price in the next mission, "Blood Brothers". Characters *Yuri (playable) *Soap *Price *Kamarov Plot The mission begins with Yuri, Soap and Price sitting in a sewer. Expecting to reach the resistance, they jump into the water and swim out of the sewers. On nearby board walks, Russian soldiers have taken prisoners. To avoid being seen, the three swim quietly, using boats for cover. However, their progress is halted when they have to wait as Czech prisoners are executed on the board walks above. After the soldiers pass, they continue to swim through the corpse filled water until they reach another sewer. Inside the sewer, members of the Czech resistance are waiting along with Kamarov. They help the three out of the water, and Soap complains to Kamarov about his information being wrong. Price stops the argument and sends Yuri and Soap off. They pass through a tunnel until they reach an alley where there are multiple Russians patrolling the area. The pair hide in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity. One does, when four of the guards in the area break off and move away. Yuri eliminates the two snipers on the roof, and Soap takes out an attack dog and its handler. With no time to hide the bodies, Soap and Yuri hurry through the alley until they reach a gate, where they spot more Russians taking civilian prisoners. However, there are too many enemies, so the two take a right and head down a narrow street. A two man patrol appears ahead of them, and using co-ordinated shots, dispatch them easily. Moving up the street, Soap spots a sniper on the rooftop. At the same time, a Russian helicopter flies over so he and Yuri move into a building on the opposite side of the street. Soap contacts Price and warns him of the multiple snipers on the rooftops, and exits the building. While moving through the street, the two see the shadow of a patrol and hear an enemy BTR. They quickly hide around the corner, and Soap decides the force is too large for a confrontation. He opens the door of the store next to them. Going prone, they crawl under the shop's windows, avoiding the light of the torches used by the patrol. Russians enter the shop and an enemy dog jumps at the window outside. One of the Russians inside the store walks up the window and argues with the dog's handler, and moves on. The pair crawl round the side of a display case, and more Russians enter. They see a wounded civilian and execute him. Once these hostiles have passed, Soap and Yuri exit the shop quickly. Sprinting past a BTR, they arrive at a fenced off alley. The two vault the fence and Soap is confronted by a patrolling Russian, but he quickly kills him and hides the body. In the nearby courtyard, there are a large number of Russians and a helicopter dropping off a BTR. Soap spots a sniper and his spotter on the rooftops and aims his sniper, but before he can take the shot, Price and Kamarov appear behind the enemies and take them out. In the street, Soap and Yuri watch as a large group of Resistance fighters appear on the rooftops and in the windows of buildings. They open fire, killing many hostiles. The transport helicopter is hit by fire, and drops the BTR, destroying it. Resistance members pour out from nearby buildings, and flood the courtyard, while Soap and Yuri move up to a statue. Advancing with the resistance, Russian helicopters and trucks appear, with reinforcements. Price spots a BTR as it rolls into a nearby street. Soap draws the armored vehicle's fire, and Yuri grabs a nearby RPG and destroys the BTR. More enemy reinforcements pour in, and Soap and Yuri exit the street via a gated alley. They move into a building held by the resistance, where members are fighting heavy Russian forces outside. The two move upstairs, and the building shakes under the fire of enemy vehicles. The pair move down another staircase and into a courtyard. Outside, Resistance fighters are being cut down by two machine gun emplacements in the building opposite. Using his sniper rifle, Yuri kills both gunners, and the Resistance fighters move up. However, the rapid advance is halted by an enemy tank, which starts to kill off the Resistance. Soap and Yuri make a dash for a nearby art gallery. Leaving the art gallery, and heading into the street, they see more armor moving up the road, so they enter a store. They stay quiet, and move through into another room, where more Russians are walking past outside. However, they enter the building, and Soap and Yuri are forced to kill them to proceed. Running through the building, they exit onto a wide street, with the church opposite. Soap and Yuri are forced to hide as a large group of resistance members flee down the street, being pursued by a force of Russian infantry and armor. They reach the church, start to prepare themselves for the assassination. Transcript Achievements/Trophies Vive la Révolution '(10 /Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "'Eye of the Storm" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour (25 /Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold " on Veteran difficulty. Intel 32. This intel is just inside the hotel entrance guarded by two men. There's a sniper watching the street out front, so move quickly to get inside and grab the intel off the front desk in the hotel lobby. 33. In a courtyard where Czech allies show up on the roof above to help take out a huge enemy force. Search around the cafe tables in this area's left side. The one that has the intel on top of it is near a statue and has an umbrella. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Eye Of The Storm - Mission 11 - Scout Leader Achievement/Trophy guide Intel locations Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon rsass large.png|RSASS Suppressed w/ Hybrid Sight File:Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 Tactical Suppressed Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C AK-74u MW3.png|AK74U Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon rsass large.png|RSASS Trivia *This level holds similarities to the Call of Duty 4 level "All Ghillied Up". *The player meets Kamarov in this mission for the first time since Call of Duty 4. *Soap's line "The Resistance is waiting for us half a click to the North" is also said in Call of Duty 4 about Russian Loyalists. *This is the second time Kamarov's intel is off, the first during Blackout where Kamarov did not expect enemy helicopters during the assault. *There is a elevator in one of the buildings the player must clear, with a body blocking the entrance, the door will continuously try to shut, but will not because of the body blocking it. This also happens in the mission "Of Their Own Accord" in Modern Warfare 2, using exactly the same animation, when the Rangers enter the Dept. of Commerce. *The day this mission takes place is also Sandman's birthday. *When entering the Resistance safehouse, there appears to be a massive firefight in the street, yet if the player looks out any windows, the streets are empty, and enemy bullets appear from nowhere. *The music that is played when Soap and Yuri are avoiding the convoy is a remixed version of the one used in "All Ghillied Up" in the same situation. *The scene in which Soap and Yuri have to lie prone beneath windows to avoid trouble is reminiscent of the mission "Vendetta" in Call of Duty: World at War. *This mission and "Stronghold" are the only levels where it rains. *Some of Czech Resistance members appear to be from Serbia. This can be told by their names or surnames. However either a name or a surname will be in Czech, while the other may be Serbian. If they really are Serbian, then this would be the first level in ALL of the ''Call of Duty'' series to feature people from Serbia. *This is the second time in the Call of Duty series where the player can swim, with the first time in the mission "Victor Charlie" of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *After eliminating the machine gunners, the player will be unable to return into the safehouse, as a wardrobe now blocks the route. *The RSASS that the player starts out with is the only Sniper Rifle capable of mounting a Hybrid Scope. Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels